Ruin
by MyHeroRaven
Summary: Stiles had been through so much, standing silently, helping as best he could. But when everything is taken from him... who will be there to stand by his side?


**Disclaimer: I do now own Teen Wolf.**

**WARNINGS: Talk of blood, established slash (this is NOT incest... the slash should be obvious, however it is NOT between Stiles and his Father), and character death. **

**A.N. This is my first Teen Wolf story... don't worry BTR'S and Gleeks, I have not forgotten thee. I just wanted to try my hand and this came to me, while watching Stiles sitting outside Scott's bedroom on the full moon. He's given everyone so much, and now he's going to lose it all. Hope it's good. **

**Ruin:**

I never thought my life was going to change. I never thought I'd be watching my best friend... sobbing on the cold hard ground. Screaming, Begging, pleading for this to all be a dream. But it was never a dream... it was a nightmare.

And it all started when I got bit... when the man next to me walked into my life. Standing beside Derek we watched. I could tell it was hard on him... I could tell he regretted dragging me and Stiles into this. But we were in. And the causilties were high. This was war afterall... right?

Derek probably regretted more than I did. He had to see someone he had come to care about... become so undone. So destroyed.

I remember when his mother passed away, how lost he was. The panic attacks, the anger, the grief. But it was nothing compared to what I was seeing now. This strong, saracastic boy, shattered. Vulnerable, like a child.

He was so strong... the strongest person I have ever known. He was my best friend. He was powerful, stuck through everything with me, in the shadows, helping as best he could. He brought me back time and time again. He was still my best friend when his father got hurt because I wasn't there, and when he liked Lydia and he knew I had kissed her. Someone he had cared about for so long. But that _crush_ was long gone... the only one he cared about now was me, his best friend, and of course, Derek. He stood by me, through my change, through the abuse, the anger, the violence, and the life threatening situations. But as I stared at my best friend, crying, holding his dying father in his arms, I wasn't sure he'd stick around anymore. Wasn't sure he would be able to take it.

I felt Derek go rigid beside me, shifting, growling in anger as he saw Stiles so hurt, so... gone.

"Dad! Dad! COME ON! You HAVE to be okay! Please!" the screaming got louder and louder as he rocked his dad slowly, in his shaking arms. Stiles was never one to let go. He wouldn't let go of his father, not if there was still hope.

"Son-" The croaked soft voice, only heard by me and Derek becasue of out enhanced senses.

"Dad, no don-don't speak. You're going to be okay, I can hear the sirens already," Stiles said, lying to his dad... there were no sirens. No ambulances waiting to bring this nightmare to an abrupt end. It was too late. The Alpha had claimed another victim... and all I could do, all any of us could do, was too make sure it was his _last_.

"Stiles... _Genim_."

"No, dad, please! You're going to make it! Stop! Dad-" a small whimper left Stiles lips and I could feel Derek growling again, mad, and lost. He could never stand to see Stiles in pain. Not the boy he loved. This was hard... having to watch my best friend lose everything that had ever mattered to him. And the worst part was? That he wasn't going to be _Stiles_ anymore after this. Honestly? I didn't know who he would be, when walking from the wreckage.

"You did... so good... son. Genim, I'm _so_ **proud** of yo-you," His father was cut off by gut-wrenching choking coughs. I watched as Stiles used his own shirt to wipe the blood from his dad's mouth, running his hands over his hair and pulling the rapidly fading body even closer. There was no space between the two, just love.

"Daddy," Stiles sobbed. Heart-wrenching, and breath-taking sobs. His whole body shook as he took in what would probably be his father's last words to him. Stiles' head went down, forehead pressing against his father's.

"I love you." Harsh hiccups, that made Derek and myself want to move forward to hold our boy flew from Stiles' throat. But we couldn't move. We couldn't do a thing, but just give him this _last_ moment with his dad.

"I love you too daddy. So much, I love you." He tucked his dad further into his body just as his father's eyes shut forever. Throwing his head back Stiles let out the loudest, piercing scream I had ever heard. I violently flinched as I could hear the pain, the agony.

Stiles was forever ruined.

We stayed with him that night, letting him cry, and just hold his father. We didn't say a word. He deserved at least that much, for all he had done. And all he had lost. But he wouldn't be alone... he would have us. And just like he what he did for me, and for Derek...

We would stick by him... until the very end.

**P.S. Okay that's it. My first Teen Wolf fic... Hope it was good. **

**MyHeroRaven**


End file.
